finding love
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: Sora Nitro was forced in to the academy for fighter pilot, but no one knows the he is actually a girl, that's right, her real name is Amber Nitro, she is great with fighting but not with people, how will she survive with the newly formed Volton? We just don't know, read and find out rated t just in case my language might slip. Bye.
1. intodusing the mian charter

This is my first Volton fanfic, so please Baer with me here and enjoy reading.

fake name : Sora Nitro

real name: Amber Nitro

apperance: short purple hair, blue eyes, tall, slightly lean. Always wherein a blue with a golden rim on the bottom of the t-shirt

personality: shy, sometimes couious, barely talks to anyone, always has technology on her

bast friend at times: Kimberley Nightshade

summery: 'Sora Nitro' follows lance, hunk and Paige to where they found shiro and is taken along for the ride when they spot her/him following them.

thanks for reading this and I'll updata soon, please check out my other story's if you haven't yet.


	2. the story starts

Hi, I'm goanna start the story of in the canteen hall and here are some things that might appear randomly though out the story, hope you like and continue reading.

"Thoughts"

'in the canteen hall'

[Sora/Amber's P.O.V]

"Can you believe that guy?" whispered my blond and slightly blue haired girl to a me.

"Do you mean Lace?" I answered.

"Yes, he said that he could drive that ship, but nope, he's all talk and no bit, why are men like that?" the she realised something, "Ops, sorry, I didn't mean It at you, Sora" she said quickly added before I realised what she said.

"Don't sweep it, Kimberly, sometimes Men can be too proud of what they're doing at times" I gave a shrug to say 'i don't care one bit'.

"Oh Sora, your too understanding for your own good, I'll choose that please miss, thank you" Kimberly loved the canteen, so many people, but I hates the canteen, you see, I ' was shut away for most of my life, then all of sudden my parents send me away so they could proud of me. So that's why I hates crowed areas.

"That one please miss" I pointed to a salad that cost $2.00, "I'll be in my room, Kimberly" and I made a beeline to the door, 'few, that was close, why can't I just be myself for once? It's not fair' I thought, then I noted that Lace, Hunk and Pidge where sneaking off to somewhere, being that I was curious about everything, I decided that I would follow them and find out what they are up to.

~ line skip ~

I followed them to the site where the meteor landed and crouched behind a nearby bush. 'What in the hell are they doing in the middle of nowhere?' I wrecked my head for possible answerers for this strange beaver, expressly Pidge, I could kinder hear what they're saying, "Let's get a closer look on the inside" than Lance slide down, followed by Hunk, lastly Pidge, I followed shortly so I don't get spotted.

But I was spotted right away by Pidge, so their goes that plan, but I wanted to know what was going on that tent that there was people on guard for with guns

"What are you doing here Sora?" Pidge whispered harshly, it seems that I am still mistaken for a boy again.

"I was curious of what yours where doing, It isn't like Pidge to be talking to his team mates and sneaking around" I stated matter of factly.

"You've got us there, are you curious of what's inside the tent as well?" Asked Lance, forever the wondering duck in the pond.

"Well yeah, I get curious just about everything new to me, which is not that much" I replied as casually as I can.

"Okay then, let's have a look then, shall we" he dashed off, as soon he finished that sentence. Hunk, Pidge and me followed him to the side of the tent that was not graded.

On the inside there was a man on the table with a little white tuff one his face, had a scare on top of his nose, 'how did he get that?' {Sorry about the change up from the original]

"Hay, what are you doing?" asked the man in the black suit.

"Calm down Shiro, do you know how long you've been missing for?" asked one of the scientist.

"Months, years, I don't know, but you otter let me go, they're coming, they destroy worlds, they're looking for a weapon, Voltron" This Shiro guy was struggling with the restrains that tried him down, I feel sorry for him, Just got back to earth and he's restrained, must be frustrating, I could faintly hear Pidge say

"Where are the rest of his teammates, they should be here as well" What's up with that.

After that they see a robotic arm on him, they're gonging to put him under again, they shouldn't do that to another human, that starts up my rage, I've always hated my family, but I have to leave that in the past.

"We need to make a desertion in order to save him, they shouldn't do that to a legendary Pilot of the Kuban mission" Lace harshly whispers to us.

"You almost took the words out of my mouth" I nodded my head in agreement.

"What were you going to say then?" he asked.

"We need a desertion in order to save him, they shouldn't be dong to a person who just arrived back on earth" just after I said that five or six explodes happened, just to say, we stood frozen for a second and decided to head in and knock the scientists out and cut the Shiro guy out and run for our lives, we'll probably expelled, but who cares.

As soon we got in though, there was another guy in there, he had a red and white coat on, full black hair and Violet eyes, and I've could have sworn I've seen them before. My thoughts was interrupted by what Lace said, "You where the cargo pilot, weren't you?" said the stranger,

"Yeah, well use to, before you got kicked out, now I'm the captain of the ship" he cheerfully said as he half carried Shiro out of the tent, but once we got out, the guard spotted us and we made a dash towards the other guy who was also carrying Shiro. We finally made it to the vehicle the guy was on.

"Are you sure it can hold us all?" I questioned his sanity, really, It would be too heavy for all of us to be on at once, lucky before I came to the school, I got a skate board and I got it to hover and do whatever I want it to. I got out my whistle and blew on it, I was shocked to say the least, I came to me in no time at all, and the first time I called it out.

"Now that was cool as, but we have to go now, everyone one!" yelled the purple eyed boy, I got to ask his name once we get back to his place.

~another time skip ~

There were a few names calling on the where to where the still unnamed teen lives. We were inside when the still unnamed teen went to talk to Shiro, at least he can to talk to someone who knows him better than others.

"So, Sora, where did you get that hover bored?" asked Lace, who, by the way, was right up in my face.

"I saved up my money and buy a skate board and modified it, it was actually my first time calling it" I rubbed the back of my neck, blushing slightly, nobody really talked to me besides Kimberly. OH MY GOD, I forgot about her, she's going to hate me now. Now I've messed up bad.

"That is kinder cool, does your mum and dad know about it?" Asked Pidge, nope, not a clue.

"Yes, they were there when I got it" I shouldn't be lying to them anymore, now I'm free of them. Only time will tell. As that thought drew to a close, the door opened up and Shiro and the unnamed boy came in started talking.

"Alright, this is where I found some strange language around this mountain ever since I was expelled from the academy" I decided it intrude on his finding just to get his name.

"Sorry, but I still don't know who you are, same for you, Shiro, the first time I've ever heard your name was from lace back at the tent" I'd really need to get to know who they are so I don't freak out about names.

"I'm Keith, I was one of the expelled students that got in trouble last month, What is your name?" While he was talking, he turned to me.

"My name is Sora Nitro, use to be at the top of my class until last night" I introduced myself.

Author: Thanks for reading this and enjoy the rest of your day.


	3. meeting the princess

Hi and welcome back to a new chapter of a new dream found, in the last chapter, my charter, Sora/Amber Nitro helped Lace, Hunk and Pidge free Shiro form the tent, as well as Keith, that Sora/Amber was finally introduced too. That is the quick summery for you guy who continues to this chapter. Thanks for continuing reading this story. Enjoy

[Stills Sora/Amber's P.O.V]

"My name is Shiro, as it were, I was on a mission with some people that I know of, then a ship of outer space appeared above us and taken us captive, I don't remember much of my time there, but they are looking for something named Voltron, I don't know what or where it is, but they believe it's on earth somewhere, and we have to get to it before they do" Shiro said, okay so that explains a bit, instead of talking, I nodded my head in understanding. "Keith, you may continue now" Shiro said to Keith, who, by the way looked kinder annoyed at what I just did. Hay, It isn't my problem that I didn't know who they were in the first place.

"As I was saying, I found these strange marks near these mountains, I think they are what whatever took you in the first, are looking for, but I'm not sure though" Keith shrugged the last part off, and I'm thinking that Lance wants to take a look, better get my bag full of my stuff, you never know when you might need them.

I pulled up my bag onto my shoulder as Lance said the exact same thing I thought. "Then let's check it out further, there might be tunnels leading to the inside. I bet it's going to be cool" called it.

"I've already checked there are none there" Keith growled, wow, wake up on the wrong side of the bed lately?

I decided to jump in before anything goes worse. "Just let him, He's going to annoy you if you don't let him have a go, I just want to get whatever this is over" I'm so over it. I want to find a job and start living my life fresh.

"Okay fine, but don't mess with anything" Ordered Keith, Jeez, he can be scary when he wants to be.

"Keith, Your kinder scaring Sora a little bit" Shiro noticed how my face was twitching.

"Sorry about that Sora, but you know Lace can be at times" Keith said to apologetically to me.

"It's okay, alright, it's just the look you gave us" I brushed it off, why do feel so nerves right now?

"Okay, let's move out" we followed Shiro out and all of them piled on top of Keith jet and I got out my hover bored. Shiro looked a bit confused when I did get my bored out. Oh he's going to get a big surprise.

I got on it and they started up.

~ time skip~

We arrived at the mountain where Keith mentioned where the marks were.

"Um, is this the place?" Lance asked Keith, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, now shut up, everyone split up and find any possible exits" commanded Shiro, some of us split ether into ones or two's. It nearly took an hour. Lance found an opening and called out to all of us. We walked for a couple of minutes before we reached to the centre of the entire mountain. Once we got there, everyone wowed at the sight.

"Told you I could find an opening to the cave" boasted Lance, always being a upright Jerk. Rolling my eyes as we walked closer to the centre. In the centre was a giant cat robot, yes, giant cat robot.

"The one thing I need to know is how do we get past the force filed?" Keith wondered aloud.

"Maybe we have to knock on it" suggested Lance, good thinking Lance, but I don't know if it would work, you might get electrified by doing that, but it isn't any of my biasness. He knocked on the barrier and, to my surprise, it came down. "Alright! Let's go check it out" He raced to the giant cat, the giant cat head lowed it's head and we all followed, once we got inside it lifted its head back to its original position. "This is cool" Lance said as he sat in the chair

"How do you operate this thing?" Keith again wondered aloud. Just then, everything started to shake.

"What going on?' I shouted over the noise that was only building up.

"Everyone holds onto something" Shiro commanded I tried to make a grab for the chair, but it was too late, I was flung back and I hit my head against the wall. There was a sting at the back of my head. But I have to push past that, I opened my eyes and guess what I saw, yep, stars. I got up, I felt a bit dizzy, but that is not going to bring me down.

"Are you okay Sora?" Asked Pidge, thanks for caring about me.

"Slightly dizzy, but everything is fine" I said calmingly as I could, trying not to alarm the others.

"Alright, if you say so" then he walked out, ugg, why is he like that? I sometimes questioned why I do such things like follow people.

I was back in the mine cot pit with the others. "Where do you think it's taking us?" i questioned, because there's no way there is more places other than earth that reside in this universe.

"We don't know, but we got to stay on our guard, you don't want to get attacked or captured like I was" great wording Shiro, make me more afraid. A lest I didn't show it this time round.

We finally landed, but it was inside a giant castle. We followed the lights up the main floors. It felt like hours since we've been walking until we came to the end where there was a round circler shape in the ground. Lance went to the middle of the room and said something that I couldn't hear, a headache is coming on.

"Who are yours? What are you doing here? And what is up with your ears?" said a new voice, a female voice shouted, I turned to see the woman holding Lance by the ear, I tried to contain my laughter, but I couldn't.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but could you please let my friend go and then we can explain how we got here" and there goes my diplomacy skill set in, great.

"Sorry about that, I need to check something, follow me" she rushed out and her other companion follow in the other cylinder pod followed, we rushed to catch up to them, once we got there, though, the woman fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

I could faintly hear the male say something to calm the woman. "Come on princess, please don't be upset, you know your father wanted you to survive the attack" her . . . her father? What has this got to do with family?

"Sorry to intruded, but can you tell us who you are and what are we doing here?" as usual, Shiro asked the question.

"Em, I'm princess Allura, of Altar, or what is left of it, which is not much, who are you?" Princess Allura asked us.

"My name Shiro, this is Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Sora, we all came on a giant cat thing that started up on earth and brought us here" Shiro, explained to the princess, always the gentleman as it were.

"So the blue lion choose a new paladin" the Princess mused.

"My name is Coran, I help the Princess whenever she needs help"

"It's nice to meet you, Coran, hope we didn't disturbed you and the princess" I bowed to them, what? It's rude to not bow to royalty.

"I'm connected to every lion and I could lead you to them, Let me find them first, give me a quintet" I frowned at the word quintet, who is she? No one on earth use that word before.

"The black lion is locked up beneath the castle, the yellow and green lions are on separate planets and . . . oh no, the red lion is on the Gala ship. Each lion chooses a paladin to lead them in to battle and to from Voltron" the Princess said in a calm Demeter around her.

"Each lion has qualities that match the Paladins personality, Shiro, you will lead the Black lion, because you're a natural leader, the black lion is the head of Voltron" Allura tuned to Shiro, Good to know that they are in capable hands.

Lance you will have the blue lion, it takes . . . " Lance decided to intuit there.

" . . . Take on the most hansoms of the group" he added with a shiny smile, will his ego any more than it already is?

Princess decided not to say anything about that. Then moved on to Hunk "You will have the yellow lion, it resents putting others before themselves, and has a good heart" that was enough to put him in s frusted state.

"Pidge, you will have the green lion, it repents intelligence, coagulate every move the enemy makes, together you can form Voltron" The princess looked very proud at what she just did, totally missing me, great.

"Um, princess, you missed Sora" Coran pointed out the tiny mistake.

"Oh, sorry, Sora, but there appear to be no sixth lion for you to take, but you could help keep an eye out for Zarkon. "

"It'll be an honer, your highness" again, just stop bowing for god dam sake.

Author: thanks for reading this and hopefully I haven't change it too much. Bye for now.


	4. getting all of the lions

I don't own Voltron or the charters except Sora/Amber nitro and Kimberly Nightshade, she might pop up every now and then, but we just don't know, here are some words from the main charters themselves

Shiro: I'm glad I'm here, but I don't know why I'm paired up with Sora.

Me: You'll see in the next few chapters.

Shiro: Should I be worried?

Me: nope, not in the slightest, anyone else

Lance: Um, yeah, why are Allura and me here as the main charters?

Allura: Yes, I've been wondering that myself

Me: you'll find out in the next few chapters of the story, anyway, on with the story!

[Stills Sora/Amber's P.O.V]

Last chapter . . . the group and Sora find themselves on a strange planet with a princess.

"I'll give you the cornets to the yellow and green lions, Lance, you take Hunk to this planet, and Shiro and Pidge will take a ship to where the green lion rests, Sora and Keith, will stay here until we can track down the gala ship and send in a person in and defeat who ever is guarding the red lion, and remember Keith, the red lion has a temper" Allura warned us. Guess I'll explore the castle a little bit then. Allura looks busy with some mice that live inside the castle.

"Excuse me, Princess Allura, is it okay for me to explore the castle?" I politely asked, I didn't want to seem rude now, do I?

"Please, call me Allura, no fancy Title and that stuff, and yes you may" god, I really like her, but as in a love interest, I'll never fall in love. That is a promise.

"Thank you" I did a quick bow before leavening her to the mice. I think she can understand them, god, I hope they don't find out my secret, that would be so embarrassing, now let's see, there is a kitchen, check, dining room, check, A hall for banquets, check, guest bedrooms, check, wow, she has everything that is needed to make a perfect Disney castle.

"Everyone to the main control room, state!" even a microphone, this is the future castle that even my parents can't out smart Allura's kin, don't go there, Amber, you know that there is no need to dwell on the past now, I think something is about to attack the castle. I reached the main area of the castle where I left Allura.

"Is everything okay, Allura?" I felt so rigged at the moment, I don't know why.

"No, the Gala is firing it's weapons at the castle as we speak, Sora, I want you to gather some weapons and go onto Zarkon's ship and try and find the red lion with Keith, we need all the help we can get at the moment" Allura said in a strict tone of voice that I know too well, 'there is no room for arguing. '

"As you wish" I left the main room and try and find the weapons room, It took me a few seconds to find it, but in the end it was worth it there was loud of weapons, I chose the shield and the sword and some armour to protect my head, I know what are you thinking, that is so typical, but I was trained with a sword and shield when I was growing up, basically the only thing that I was allowed to train with. Soon I meet up with Keith and I got my hover bored out and Keith and I got on and made our way to Zarkons ship. Once we got on, though that is when things got a lot more dangerous, there was about twenty or so waiting for us to arrive,

"Wow, they are really looked pissed off right now, ready Sora?" I nodded my head in agreement then charged towards them, they were easy to defeat, I guess they were just newbie's at this, that or decorated, that would make things a lot more easy to defeat them.

"Keith and Sora, Pidge and Shiro are coming on, get ready for their arrival" Coran gave us the heads up on what's coming, great, this will be child's play, I grinned at the thought, creepy, I now, I can see it on Keith's face. I wiped it off, before Shiro and Paige could see though.

"Alright let's move, we need to get in and out before more reinforcements come" ordered Shiro, cool, It feels like I'm in action movie, dang, keep focus, we need to come out in one piece.

I wonder what would happen once we defeat this Zarkon guy, and what is in it for him? Only time will tell.

We made our why though the Gala ship, there was more solders on the way, but we cleared them easily. Paige said that we were getting close to the red lion. While we were fighting some of the Gala, though, Shiro kinder stopped fighting for a moment, what's up with him? While I was focused on him the Gala I was fighting hit me in the head, Second time to day. After the hit was thrown, Shiro snapped out of hiss trance, he came and punched the Gala to the ground, Go Shiro!

"Are you okay, Sora?" he asked, held a hand out for me, Took it quickly because a Gala was about to hit Shiro, guessed I saved him as a thanks for helping me up

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that Gala was about to punch you, though" I gave him a wink to let him know I do think of him as a leader, better than my parents, that's for sure.

We found the red lion and hopped on as the Gala was about to jump in to hyper space, most of the team cheered as we headed towards the castle to celebrate more, who know this day was more exciting than I originally thought.

"Congrats everyone on a job well done, though some of you could have done better, I won't go in to a lot of detail, but everything else, grand" Coran contracted us, now I have to find the training area, need to brush up on some skills that are way over due, better ask now then forgetting it later.

"Um, Coran, do you know where the training area is?" God, why did my voice sounded like a little boy/girl?

"Follow me, why may I ask" do you think I going to let him in, nope, not a chance.

"To brush up on some skills" I replied simply, trying not to act different at all, of he asks again, I'll just walk around until I find it myself, lucky he didn't press any further, which was good luck to me.

"And I'll show you how it works since we work differently to how you would normally train" Added bones, this day keeps getting better. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, I can't wait.

{Not's Sora/Ambers P.O.V}

As the day ended, every Paladin and person in the castle was in a blissful sleep, but her royal highness has something planned for the crack of dawn for the paladins and Sora/Amber, but is for another chapter.

Me: finally! The end of this chapter, sorry if this is a bit shorter than the others, but I felt if I should write whatever happens while it's fresh in my head. Do any of the characters have anything to say about this chapter?

Shiro: Sora, why do you train?

Sora/Amber: because, if we have to fight the enemy again, at least let someone on ground to defend

Shiro: I can understand that, but why did your family force you to train?

Sora/Amber: It's a bit hard to explain, but I don't really want to share just yet.

Shiro: Okay, I won't push my luck with that, any way, thanks for caring about me back there, it really means a lot to me.

Sora/Amber: Y-your w-welcome. [Blushes slightly and try and hide it from Shiro}

Me: Aw, you two are so cute together, I'm glad I shipped yours together.

Both Sora/Amber and Shiro jump at this

Shiro: Hi Miss Author, how was your day so far?

Me: up and down, I kinder don't want to explain why, what did think of the ending?

Shiro: I'm kinder scared of what Allura has planned, but other than that, pretty great.

Me: thanks, and please call me butterfly moon, {Turns towards the readers} thank for reading this chapter of A new dream found, I might change the title, please give me any suggestions on some names and I'll get back with another Chapter, bye!


	5. Training and getting food

Welcome back to another Chapter finding love, now continuing the story, this is the second episode of Voltron legendary defender season 1, enjoy.

Sora/Amber's P.O.V

'I need to get better at defending myself' as I high kicked the robots face, Tenth one in a row, I got this, Amber, you need this. After I thought of that, the alarm sounded, are we under attack? Better get to main control centre. Once I reached the control centre, though, I was holding my stomach by this point, Coran was on the ground doing a dioramic pose to say 'I'm a drama queen and princess in distress' I burst out laughing for the first time since I came here, I never thought Coran as a drama queen.  
"Um, Coran, I think you should stop, Sora looks like he's is going fall down laughing" Allura pointed out, no, don't stop it, it's good to relive some tension from my body.

"Sorry, but why did you just do that Coran?" I asked as I wiped a tear away from my face, that was funny.

"Well, I was trying to teach the princess how to call the Paladins in case Zarkon tries to attack again and to teach the Paladins to be ready for battle no matter what, well, I must say, only one of the Paladins was ready for this drill, besides you Sora, you're the only one of the team that doesn't really need to worry about uniform and that, well done" as he said these things, he gave me a firm pat on the back, ouch, please don't do that, those are still new to my body, I didn't show that much on my face, but if you looked in to my eyes, you could see the pain.

"Anyway, Paladins, get to your lions, well conduct a training exercise to see if you can form Voltron the second time" I'm kinder glad that I didn't have to do that, It would have been so boring to do.  
"I'll be in the training room some more if you ever need me" I ducked out of the room before anyone could say anything, yawn, I need to sleep for a few minutes before I could train some more. I found a room with my 'name' on it, good thing I could put my bag in here and don't have to worry about that.

It was a good few minutes before I woke up again, woke up with a nightmare, that I mean, it was about my family, saying that I was worthless, that I didn't belong anywhere, those scares on the my back, they were throbbing so hard that I thought they were going to pop out of my back, Got to ignore them, they don't mean a thing to me.

I made my way back to the training room, once I made my way to the entrance to the selection room a hand reached behind me, grabbed by the mouth, I quickly grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the person trying to muffle me, but once I did that though, I found It was Coran.

"Sorry Coran, I didn't know you were here" I quickly apologised, I backed up to the wall before sliding down, I felt as though my throat closed up just then.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" Coran helped me off the ground, what do you think?

"Yeah, you did, next time, please don't do that" I should have told them that before hand, well too late now I guess.

"No problem, we're have lunch, would you care to join?" food? Yes please. I nodded my head, I gestured for him to lead the way, once we got there though, thing became funny again, there on one side was the supposed team, all coved in goo, on the other was the princess, looking to too tried to deal with the team anymore, this is perfect blackmail, I took out my phone and quickly took a photo, everyone looked my way not impressed, I saved it and laughed some more. This is turning out a better day than I thought, I put my phone away.

"This is not funny, Sora, all of this, this goo, is stuck to us and it's Keith's fault" Lance accused Keith, hay, I wasn't here, so I don't know who started it.

"Okay, sorry, I'll clean it up for you guys, just remember, you guys will owe me sometime in the future, so don't go making any more mess that I might cleanup" I wiped away the tears that was forming underneath my eye, those were tears of laughter.

"We'll be in the training room, once you've finished here" Allura ushered the Paladins out, I feel sorry for them, but my trainers did that to me, so they're not the only ones, Allura, please be gentle with them, I prayed that Allura won't be too hard on them, I almost forgot, I have some food that I haven't eaten since I followed Paige, Lance and Hunk out, I'll probably have that instead.

"I'll be going then, I'll meet you on the training deck" once that said, Coran walked down the hall to catch up to the team. After a few minutes, I ran down the hall to get my food, I meet Allura and Coran on the training deck, they looked confused when I brought my container with me.

"This is human food, not that stuff that you served the team" I explained to Allura and Coran, they seem to understand a bit, and left it at that, I felt as though I've already eaten, so I put it away for now, wow, they are a messed up team, they should reconsider doing this before someone gets hurt, badly.

"That's all for today, we'll take a quick brake before we continue" Allura announced. And walked away, well, at least I could have the training room back.

"Hay Sora, where did you get that, in your hand?" Pidge asked, eyeing my food hungrily.

"Back on earth, before I followed you, Hunk and Lance" say, they all slumped, I know I should share, but nope, not goanna happen. "I'm not goanna share, because I brought this with my money, you should have brought your own" I say in my own defence, what, they should have, then they wouldn't be like this.

"Well, we didn't know this was going to happen, me and Hunk was only goanna tease Pidge and head back to the academy and get some shuteye" grumbled Lance.

"And plus, I was only back for a couple of seconds before being restrained to the table" added Shiro, man, that's really messed up, maybe I should share some of my food.

"You know you've could have asked me once we got to the shack, I Would have made up your favourite dish" Keith stated matter of factly, that is true, vary true.

"Anyway, that's in the past, now to move on" I said quickly added before I skidded away, before they decide to take it form me, that is how we ended the day with a game of cat and mouse, me being the mouse, and Pidge, Lance, Keith and Shiro being the giant cat, will this day ever stop being funny?

Author: this was fun to write, epically the end part, please leave a Review and I will be back with another one, for now, bye!


	6. versing the team

Welcome back to another Chapter finding love, now continuing the story, I'm making this an episode, it's doesn't exist in the cartoon, but I'm put in here anyway. Hop you can get a good laugh out of this one.

Sora/Amber's P.O.V

They managed to get a little taste of my dinner, and after I cleaned up for them, they will have to pay me back somehow, but for now help them out with training.

My life was stable until I went to air pilot academy, why did my parents do that to me? I was glad they finely took noticed me, but for the academy? Now that is crazy, I didn't have anyone until I meet Kimberly, and I'm glad that we're still friends.

[Flashback]

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself

"Hello, who's speaking?" classic, really

"Hi, Kimberly, It's me, Sora" I'm really nervous now.

"SORA! Where are you? Are you safe? Do you need any help? Are you Safe from your parents?" now she awake fully, I'm thankful though, She's not mad.

"Kimberly, I'm fine, I can't tell you where I'm at the moment, and I don't need any help, thank you, and yes, I'm safe from my Parents, it's just that, two nights ago, A man crashed down to earth and he was retrained agents' his will, and me, Lance, Paige and Hunk had to rescue him, along with another person, Keith, do you know that name by any chance?" Hay, it wasn't my fault that I got thrown in to this whole charade.

"What?, Keith? You mean that guy that guy with the red and white jacket, cool hair style and the bad boy look to him? Is that what you're asking?" oh no, she's going to fan girl mode, now I remember, Kimberly kept gushing about him, god nope, not going there.

"Yes" I answered, get ready for a exited Kimberly.

"OH GOSH! YOU'RE SO LUCKY! YOU GOT TO MEET THE ONE AND ONLY KEITH! PLEASE SEND ME A PIC OF HIM TO ME AND I'LL PUT IT UP ON MY WALL" yeah, no, sorry but no, I think he doesn't like it when you take photos of Keith, they're no smiling ones, and you wouldn't like it one bit.

"Sorry, but I have to go, I have to set up my room, I'll give you a call sometime, Okay?" Yeah I think all of the Paladins and Keith could hear what Kimberly just said, and I think He's coming here and saying in the phone no, and I don't want to get on Keith's bad side.

"Aw, Okay, say hi for me will you?" Kimberly asked, I think she's doing a puppy dog face right now,

"Yeah, sure, I will, bye" I hung up the call, after that, I stared at the phone for a couple of seconds before I decided that I would go and Train, Once I walked up to the door, though, the door swung open to reveal the Paladins, Coran and Allura, were they listing in on my conversion.

"Err, hi?" Lance awkwardly said, trying not to act like he just came there. Great acting skills, but really notable,

"What are you doing here?" I put on my poker face, they can't read poker faces, can they?

"Well we heard a voice the was coming from your room, we thought we might listen in" really? Not that I complaining at all, but you need to find a better reason to explain then that.

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe you this one, but if I catch you again, I won't be sharing my food again, got me?" they should be thankful that I'm letting them off on a warning. After I said those things, I walked towards the training room, went to the training deck and set it on max.

[End of flashback]

I never asked why they were really there, may as well ask them before everything explodes in my face.

So I walked down to the main control centre and have a talk with them.

Everyone was there, amazing, how should I go about this? I haven't thought this though, well, here goes nothing.

"Um, guys, can I talk to you for a bit?" I feel so small at the moment.

"Is this about before?" asked Keith, yeah, what else?

"Yes" I say to him, please don't be mad.

"Oh, well, we're sorry, we shouldn't have been listening on your conversion, but after that but you friend said, hehe, guess, we became too inserted in your phone call, please forgive us?" Allura, you're too sweet sometimes.

"Yes I forgive you, but make sure it doesn't happen again" God, I almost sound like my dad, after that one time he got off the phone and spotted me, but instead of letting me off the hook, he yelled, that was a nightmare. There I go again, thinking about the past.

"Um, Sora, are you okay?" No, everything is not okay, but I don't want to tell.

"Huh, sorry, I'm fine, don't worry about me, if you need me, I'll be in my room" I need to get away, like now.

"Okay, we'll call" Shiro turned towards were the princess is standing. I speed walked out of the room, can't get close, I can't get close, It's goanna hurt if I ever did, once I got to my bedroom, I locked the door, so nobody can get in, get out my bag and did some drawing, nobody knew of this, not even Kimberly, I'm so use to being alone, not really letting anyone in. But I yearn for someone to be there for me, I just want to be loved, after that thought ran though my head, I broke down, nobody was there for me, that night, I cried myself to sleep, hoping this feeling would go away, it didn't, the next morning, I went strata to the training room, I can't show them that I'm weak, I'm not weak, and I'll never will be,

After sometime, my limbs started to hurt, so I decided to explore, what they do for fun around here? And there was nothing, dang, I really thought they would have fun sometime, but man, they are really advanced, better than earth, "Sora, please report the main control Centre, state" the com announced, better go.

Once I got there though, everyone was around the princess in the middle. "You called?" I always liked that saying that, that would mean that I am always loyal, anyway, back to the story.

"We have a question to ask you" Allura nervously looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Fire away" I said, wanting to get away.

"Why were you crying last night?" oh shoot, they have footage of last night, what do I tell them?

"I'll tell if you can beat me in a match" this should stall them for a little while.

"You're on, prepare to lose" As always, Lance is always gullible.

"Fine, lance you're on first, well go though the whole team, we have two hours to prepare, and no death round" fine, but you know I could beat all of you with a blind folded, fighting words rock, even though nobody knows about this.

"I accept" I love to get some training in, and this is a challenge, after all.

~ two hours later ~

You can do this Amber, you can beat Lance, Paige, Hunk, Keith and Shiro, Coran and Allura opted out of this, too bad for them, I kinder hoped I could train with Coran, to adapted to his fighting style, but no.

"Can the completers please step into the ring" Allura announced over the com. Lance is going down, hard. I walked in with my normal outfit, but with some changes.

"Prepare to lose, Sora Nitro" god, did you get that cheesy pick up line from a TV show or something?

"Same to you, Lance McClain" I'm kinder glad I remember his last name.

"Three, two, one, Go!" we circled each other until did the 'Come and get me' sign, he fell for it, he lunged at me, not the greatest move for you, buddy. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him over me and he landed on the ground, flat on his back, don't mess with me, after he landed, I got my shield out and put it on his chest and sat on the shield, that clams one victory for me, one down, four more to go, bring it.

"And the Victory goes to Sora!" it's no problem, He's so full of himself, that was an easy. Almost too easy.

"Can Pidge come to the stage" what? Shiro is announcing now, what happened to Allura? What are they doing? After this is done, I'm goanna find out.

"Prepare to get thrown to the ground, Sora" better than what Lance said, that I got to admit.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it, Pidge" my voice went in to a sweet tone that made Pidge cringe a little, just a little. Oh this going to be fun.

~ Skipping this battle and Keith and Hunk didn't win ether, but here's Sora's and Shiro's Battle ~

"Last Battle, can Shiro step in to the ring" everyone announced that one, huh, guess this can get them together, not now Amber, you need to forget why we're doing this.

"Sorry if I hurt you" I know how to move on from the pain, so don't sweat it.

"Don't worry about it" I gave a reassuring smile. I didn't care if I get hurt or not, I'll get past it somehow.

"Get set, Go!" Shiro was the first one to react to it. He ran super fast around me in order to confuse me, but I threw my shield in a random direction, Shiro kinder stopped before he could reach the shield, he started to run towards me, I did a barrel roll off to the side, once he saw that i was doing a barrel roll, he managed to stop me from completing it and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, lucky me, I shifted my legs and tucked the underneath his, I managed to trip him, and I landed right side up, but that was short lived, because he grabbed my leg once I landed and I fell down, he quickly made a grab for my wrist's and that was the end of the match, I should Ask him to train me some more, now that was cool.

"Yay, well done Shiro, you brought him down" it sound like I was a dragon or something, thanks for remembering me, really.

"Now that Shiro bet you, Sora, can you please tell us why you were crying last night?" you still remember? Gosh, you are true friends, maybe I can trust you guys.

"Okay, Well the only thing I was crying about was,{Gulp} was Family" just don't push it guy's I just want to forget about them, please?

"Are you missing your Family Sora?" Allura asked, why must it be difficult to tell you the truth?

"No, the exact opposite, actually, they forced me into the academy, that and something else, which I'm not confinable with sharing just yet" I looked down ashamed of my past.

"Please, Sora, we need more Indore to help you" Allura bent down and put a hand on my shoulder, I started to shake,

"They also forced me to train and dress as a boy" I finally confessed, I let a shaky breath. Please don't judge me. I don't know where I would go If you did.

"Wait, what?" I started to laugh, they seemed so surprised at this revolution.  
"Yep, I'm actually a girl, my name is Amber Nitro, not Sora Nitro" I looked up, Lace was red as a tomato, as well as Hunk, Shiro, Allura and Coran.

"So this entire time, you've kept up the appearance of a young boy, am I correct?" asked Pidge, um, yeah, what'd you think?

"Well, on the night you were sneaking out, I was planning on running away from the academy" I explained, rubbing my arms, was it getting chilly or what?

"So, when I was holding onto your stomach, it felt so weird, now I understand why, pretty ironic, how did I not find out sooner?" he had his fingers up to his chin, thinking of the past experience.

"Guess I was good at hiding my true gender" I held my hands in a 'I don't know what you mean' manner. We had a good laugh at what I said.

I guess I'll tell them about the scars tomorrow, for now though, relax.

Author: this was a wild ride, but I managed to get though it all, hope this was longer than the other chapters that I've done, and that's it from me, I'll try and update soon, bye.


	7. pain of the past

Finding Love

By butterfly moon

Chapter 6, Pain of the past.

Amber's P.O.V

My body was sore after I woke up this morning; I put some Ice packs on my back and laid on my bed for a while, I did some quick sketching before taking them off again and getting ready for the day, I walked to the dining hall, everyone was there, even Shiro, I know, I sound like I'm in love with Shiro, but I promos I'm not, anyway, I sat next to Pidge, and I'm starting to think he is actually a girl, I'll have to ask once we're alone, but for now, I'll leave it, today though, the Paladins go out to visit this planets residents, I'm kinder shocked to say the least, they should have known about this place, It's hardly miscible.

"Well, we are off, make sure nobody comes here and mess with anything Sora, err, I mean Amber" Allura said as she want to stand up, Coran pulling the chair back so she could stand.

"Yeah, I'll be on guard, and I'll keep check on footage, you got it" That would also mean time to listen music out loud, perfect. I gave a jubilant smile at the thought.

"Now that is settled, we better get going, see you later" Allura gave one last wave before disappearing down the hallway with the Paladins and Coran, time to get my music out, I can't wait for this. After I thought of it, I let out a tiny sequel in excitement. They can't know about this.

After I got to the main control centre and let's just say, It was not how I last saw it, Allura won't be happy, I guess the music has to wait a bit, better get on it.

It took half an hour to clean it up, but it was worth it in the end. I finally out my music on and put up the feed around the castle. When I was look at one of the feeds I was getting, there was something moving around the kitchen, I grabbed the closes thing to a weapon, aka a pip. I sprinted down to the kitchen. Once I got there, I slowed down and put the pip above my head, when the thing came out, I am going to knock it out. The doors automate opened for me and I slowly walked in, not to miss a thing, one thing though, that was a wrong thing to do. The thing that was in the kitchen was A Gala, it managed to get to me before I could get to it. And I was knocked out, or as other would say, my light went out.

~ Time skip ~

I was wondering in the darkness for some time now, wondering what's going to happen once I woke up, one thing I knew that was going to happen, Allura and the team won't be happy with me, that's for sure.

Once I came, I was in a cell of some kind, nearly all black with a hint of purple, where am I? I'm not in Allura's castle, has the enemy taken me captive? Oh god, I'm stupid.

The doors to the cell open up; I looked up to see a Gala, wearing armour all over his body.

"You're such a scrawny boy aren't you?" he knelt down in front of me, I'd like to kick him in the face, but I can't, my legs are tried up, there's no possible way for me to hurt him, they have thought of everything.

"What's your name?" oh, he wants' a name, I'll give him one.

"Sora Nitro" I try not to smirk as I said it, that's the fake name for the academy, I should thank my parents for that some time, but not right now.

"Take this boy to the operation room, we're going to run some tests" what!? No, Why? I struggle agents my binds, I will not let them take me, over my dead body. I try to hit my head on one of the Gala, put held firmly on my shoulders, why would they need me for? They have tested on Shiro, why would they need me? I try again to break free, but still unsuccessful; they decided that I'm becoming a hassle to control, so they knocked me out again.

The next time I woke up, I was on a table, oh god, I was in scrubs, nope, I don't want to go under again, not this, five Gala entered the room, one of the Gala had a needle, my eye widened, this should be the moment that I should tell that I'm afraid of needles, I gulped at the size.

"Since now we have a prisoner and a test subject, we have to get rid of he's memories of life so they can serve the prince without abjection" one said to another, the prince? What are they talking about? Now I really need to get out, guys, please save me. I thought as they put me under.

Somewhere else . . .

Shiro's P.O.V [Yay]

"Amber, we're back!" Lance shouted, but nobody came, that is wired, she should be here right now, I looked at the group, they seem to be confused as I am, this is odd. Very odd.

"I guess she's training or in her room maybe" Keith suggested, I hope so.

"Let's check the feed from when we left, then we go find Amber" Allura rushed forward and sprinted towards the main control centre, nobody here, and music is playing? I spot a phone on the table, must be Ambers, but why would she leave it here. In open, maybe she went to take a look at something and thinking she might be right back, I don't know, but it can't be good, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, something wasn't right here. "Here we go" Allura announced, we walked over to where Allura and Coran.

On the feed was Amber cleaning up the control centre, then taking a look on the feed, then she grabbed the pip, good so far, and went out of the room.

Allura checked some of the feed around that time in something was messing around in the kitchen, we looked at the time stamp, and it was just after nine minutes since we left, then we looked in to the kitchen's feed, and found that the Gala managed to get in to the castle. And managed to knock out Amber, after that, it dragged Amber out to somewhere.

"Oh no" Allura put her hands to her mouth, nobody expected one of our own to be kidnapped, I looked down in shame, I couldn't have let this happen, but we need to get her back, and quickly.

"Why where they in the castle? What were they looking for? Why did they take Amber?" nobody knew the answer. Now it time to say what I have in mind.

"Let's go and get Amber back, we don't know what the Gala have in mind for her, but I guess it won't be pretty" went state to the hanger, jumped in and took off. I'm not loosening another friend, and another team mate, that's for sure.

Amber's P.O.V

Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? These are some of the questions that run though my head. I've been staring at the ceiling for a while now. Wondering if someone will come or not, I don't know, I really don't know, and I'm afraid of it.

There was a loud bang outside, what was going one? Is someone I use to know coming for me? I tried to sit up, but my back hurts so much. Why? I want to remember, I wish I could remember, I really do, but somehow, I don't want to remember, that is just odd.

I heard footsteps running down the hall; I decide to hide, just in case. Then I heard a voice that sounded so familiar, but yet, so new to me.

"Look everywhere, if Amber is here, they would try to hide her" the voice commanded, Amber, that ... that sounds familiar; somehow, I feel it was meant, but I don't want to know just yet. They look in every cell before they came to mine, they had a helmet on their heads, so I couldn't see their faces, this is so boring. I thought. But I have to stay awake.

Once they looked in to me cell and I could only see their mouths, they seemed to be shocked, I don't know why, so I hide further in the darkness. They opened the cell, not like before with the others, I guess they saw me, I put my hands over my head, to cover myself, I felt scared, I don't know them now, but I don't know what to do at this point.

"It's alright Amber, we here for you" said the man in the black, he had a scar running across his nose, he also had brown eyes, they looked like chocolate.

"W ... Who's A...Amber?" my voice cracked then, I don't know who they were, what they want.

"Y . . . you don't remember, don't you?" his voice seemed gentle, liked he cared for me. Could I trust them? I wasn't sure. Instead of using my voice, I shook my head in no, I don't know who I am. He seemed disappointed, then, the one thing I didn't expect to happen, he took my hand and ran out of the cell, where are we going? Why are we running? What's going happing? These thoughts kept running inside my head, then all of a sudden, my head started hurting, I clenched my head in pain. I wanted a break, all I want to do now, is just sleep, but I can't, my eye started to drop a bit, maybe that would be good for me.

No one's P.O.V

Amber fell from Shiro's grip, surprising him to jerk back a bit, then he saw her pron form, on the ground, sleeping on the ground, he decide to carry her bridal style. They didn't have time to mess around. Once they got back to the Palace, they put Amber in the healing pod.

It took a while for Amber to come out, they started to get worried, never, in their history have they've been so worried for just a friend. They explained to Allura about the conversion they had with Amber.

"God, why did they do that to her, she didn't deserve that been done to her" Allura was shocked to hear this. Then they heard a kinder scream that made their skin crawl. They rushed to check on Amber. Once they got there, they could see Amber thrashing around, they was worried she might hurt herself than she was originally.

"Get her out now, if this continues, it'll on hurt more once she clams down" Shiro was the first one there, opening it up, she fell out and Shiro was ready to catch her, she was still unconscious, that was good, but once he looked down, he could see scars, peeking just outside the cloths she was wearing, who would do such a thing? If he ever found who did this, they would pay, he thought, his grip tightened on Ambers shoulders.

"Um, Shiro, you should be careful with Amber" Lance pointed out, Shiro looked down to see Amber shaking with how tight Shiro was holding her.

"Sorry, but have you've seen the scars on Ambers back?" everyone came forward, all gasped at the scars they could see. Most of them clenched their mouths in anger; some looked away, disgusted at what they saw just then. How could someone be so cruel!

Just then Amber woke up.

Ambers P.O.V

When I woke up again, I was facing the ground, wired, one moment I was running with the strangers, then I'm facing a white floor, I looked sideways to see a woman, long baby blue hair, tan coloured skin, where am I? Then she noted that I was awake.

"Shiro, could you please put Amber in the chair?" she had a nice voice, the person who was holding me, Shiro, picked me up and carried me over to the closes chair, than put me down and knelt next to me. He looked Handsome, I'll give him that. "Amber, are you okay?" Asked the lady, do I know her?

"Who is Amber?" I asked, I had no clue who I was, no clue to my past, that was I asked.

"Oh dear, seems that they erased your entire memory of your life, your name is Amber Nitro, use to known as Sora Nitro, you were brought here with the others on one of the lions, your friends are the Paladins of Voltron, while you're not a Paladin, you help the team in training and fight on the ground, though I don't know why they took you in the first place, but you have to remember us, Amber, please, try to remember" by now, the lady was near me and on her knees begging for me to remember.

"I'll try, I promise" that was the best I could offer, because I didn't what to do at this point, they seem nice and all, but they could be fooling me.

"Okay, Coran, can you please lead Amber to her room, she might remember there" the lady asked the male with the orange hair, he seem exited to do whatever the lady asked, which was wired for me, I don't know why, but I have to go with him. I followed him down the corrode door. The room that said Sora, is that my name? It seems off, just a little bit, I guess my confusion seemed to be showing,

"That was the name we got the day you'd came here, but your real name is Amber" Coran said to me, shrugging it as it was no big deal, "But I'll change it soon, here we are, please, I you want to talk, Come and find me, Okay Amber?" I nodded in understanding, could I trust them, they aren't chining me up like in the other place. I don't know.

The door slid open for me, it was cool. My room was a mess, why was it like that? I decided to clean it up. It took a while, to say the least, but it looked better than before, then I noticed a book on the bed, I picked it up, it looked ordinary, but it was mine, after all, so may as well take a look of what's on the inside. Inside was a beautiful, there was flowers decorating the front cover, in the middle there was a short sentence, it said Amber's sketch book,. I flipped open to the second page, this was sad page, there was a little girl, crying her eye's out, she had the same coloured hair as me, and, I could guess, her parents in the background, with evil expiations on their faces, scary, I thought, then suddenly a memory came to my mind.

{Flash back}

"Oh Amber, will you stop crying dear? You how angry mommy and daddy get's when you cry, those pathetic tears won't do you any good" my mommy is scary, I want to be taken away, please, someone save me! I try to muffle my sobs. But they are still heard by mommy.

"You are the worst child ever, now come here to resave you punishment" she said in a sick sweet tone. My body shivers in fear. Why do they hate me so much?

{End of Flash back}

Now I remember, my name is Amber nitro, the only child of the Nitro family, and one thing will always be true, I'll always will hate my family. I put my sketch book away. Then I noticed something was missing, my phone. Aw, I don't want to face Allura's wrath, but I have to get my phone back, may as well go and face them.

I walk down the hallway to the main control centre. Once I got there they were talking to the princess, I decided to listen in, at least for a while.

"We'll have to send her back, The Gala will find out eventually that she's a part of our team, and try to get information out of her if she remembers" Allura's voice was evident, I cover my mouth, was I reliability? Maybe I should leave, I'm too much of a liability, run back down to the hall, probably for the best if I do leave, then I won't cause so much trouble for them. Tears start leaking out of my eyes; I can't show them that I'm weak. I ran all the way back to my bedroom that I was using, I started to find thing's that won't be noticed on feed. Then I will try to make my way back to earth. I kept the tears at bay. They were right, I don't belong anywhere.

"Hay Amber, is everything okay in here?" Pidge asked. She looks bored; maybe she was forced to check on me.

"Yeah, I fine" I let a smile grace my face when I showed that I was fine.

"Then here, before you were captured by the gala, those thing that kept you in that cell, your phone was out, I thought you might want it back, here you go" she handed me my phone back.

"Thanks" I said as the phone was handed back to me.

"We are meeting in an hour, I'll come and get you then" and with that she walked away, I guess I have nobody here with me. I have to leave, I don't have anyone, and I don't belong anywhere. It was all fake, why is it always me? I need to go, they don't won't me, I guess my hope's too big to begin with. I only have one friend to begin with, Kimberly, but I need to start fresh.

After dinner, I was in my room again, they probably be training again, then I hear music, there is a party going on, they are so lucky, my temper rises, why do I always end up alone? I wanted to cry, but if I do, they will know I remember, I need to leave.

After the palace was full asleep, I decide now was the time to get away. This is hard, but I need to get away, I just need a helmet and my hover bored.

I made my way down to the air craft's and stated up my hover bored, I left a note in my room so they don't go after me, they probably will forget about me, I got on and flouted into outer space, I flew around until I could see earth, home sweet home. I managed to land without anybody noticing me, I landed in New York, my new home. Nobody would miss me right?

A tear slide down my face as I said these words. "Goodbye everyone"

The end.

Author: This was sad, but this isn't the end, there's more, but this the end of the first story, I'll create another story, please keep an eye out on another story like this, bye, oh, before I go, would the characters like to say anything?

Shiro: No, you don't have to go Amber, we need you, and you're the best thing that has happen to me.

Amber: I felt as though I don't belong anywhere, and after Allura said those thing's, I thought they were true, everyone I've ever had ended with those words, that's why I left.

Author: sorry guys, but we're running out of time, bye for now. please leave a review, thanks.


	8. rewite

**hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have some good news, I'll be rewriting all story's that I have posted, even the ones that I left unfinished, and the updates will be random so please come back raguly and please consider commenting on the story's, and thanks for reading this short announcement**


End file.
